This invention relates to high solids polyester-containing coating compositions and more specifically to non-volatile coating compositions particularly useful in the architectural and appliance industry. More specifically, this invention relates to high solids coating compositions and to a process for applying a polyester-containing coating on various substrates and particularly on metal substrates. In preparing coatings, e.g. for the appliance industry, etc. it is important that the compositions remain stable at temperatures ranging up to 250.degree. F. or higher and are capable of being applied at these temperatures by conventional methods, onto a variety of surfaces. It is important also that these coating compositions have a maximum cure temperature of about 400.degree. F., are flexible, have good adhesion characteristics, have a gloss ranging from about 85 to 90 and are substantially stain resistant. Recently, the trend has been toward strict controls and legislation which prohibits the emission of solvents, e.g. hydrocarbons into the environment particularly since it is known that some hydrocarbons are photochemically reactive and, therefore, enhance the problems related to emissions. Thus, to minimize the pollution problems, the coating industry has made a considerable effort toward eliminating or at least reduce the amount of emissions by resorting to water-based coatings or to the use of the coatings which are substantially free of organic solvents.